A Sweet, yet Cold Friendship
by Fluffyhead009
Summary: Konata has a secret thing for Kagami and what could happen when the two are the only ones awake at a sleepover and Konata brought Sake alcohol ? Warning: This is Yuri! Please read and review. This is my first story.
1. Weekend Plans

****

I do not own any of the characters and if you do not like Yuri, I suggest you leave and don't return. Mostly, this is Kagami x Konata. I might throw some other couples in there but that's it for now. I hope you enjoy it. (I'm not a great writer)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Kagami ..." Konata purred playfully. Tsukasa giggled as Konata rubbed her cheek on Kagami's.

"Stop, Konata!!" Kagami pleaded, trying to push her off. Konata held on to her as tight as she could,

"Kagamiii!" She squealed in her high-pitched, child voice. Miyuki was chuckling with Tsukasa as they stood there, almost unnoticeable.

"Geez, Konata, why do you have to be so persistent?" Kagami inquired, running her fingers through her long pigtails. Konata shook her head as she swayed her finger back and forth like a windshield wiper.

"Ah, Kagami, once again you don't understand the meaning of things." Everyone shot a questioning look at her, confused.

"What do you mean?" Tsukasa replied, cocking her head to the side. Konata seemed serious at such a ridiculous time,

"I mean--"

"Yooooohooooo! Sit down everyone!" Ms. Kuroi hollered. Murmurs of the students filled the room as everyone took a seat. "Since, you all are all slackers and probably have nothing to do ALL weekend, here is the packet of homework you get! Enjoy!"

Everyone groaned at hearing the word, 'homework.'

"Piece o' cake!" Konata smiled her cat-like grin. Kagami turned her full attention to Konata.

"Please, Konata, you never do your homework! You and Tsukasa always copy off of me!"

"See, you misunderstand once again, Kagamin. I never said the homework was easy. I meant copying off of you is going to be a piece o' cake!" Kagami rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Whatever... I'm not letting you cheat off of me this time. You are going to do it by yourself!" Kagami pouted and turned away angrily.

"Oh... um... Well, I know what would be fun!" Miyuki stuttered, trying to change the subject quickly. "We could all uh-- hang out... this weekend. If you want to, of course!" She smiled sweetly.

"That sounds fun. Right, Kagami?" Tsukasa clapped her hands together and glanced at Kagami hopefully. Kagami gazed at them aimlessly,

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I--"

"That would be great, Moe!" Konata exclaimed, rudely interrupting Kagami. Miyuki nodded,

"So, the plan is set, I see. Thank you. Where shall we meet?" She pondered.

"Maybe, Yuki-chan, we should meet at your house." Tsukasa suggested.

"Yeah, Moe! Your rich aren't you?" Konata smirked. Miyuki was shocked by all the suggestions and questions.

"I'm sure that'll be fine." Miyuki bowed her head slightly and pushed up her round glasses.

***

Konata yawned and raised her thin arms high in the air, stretching. Kagami stood still, holding her bag waiting for the bus, very quietly.

"Hm... Kagamin, why so glum?" Konata pinched her cheeks. Kagami slapped her hand away.

"Stop it, Konata." Konata hauled her hand back, surprised at the sudden smack.

"Kona-chan... I think it might be best to leave her be..." Tsukasa whispered. Konata nodded.

Konata yanked her phone out from her bag when she arrived back at home.

_"Sorry for today. I didn't mean to offend you if I did..." _

Konata sent the text to Kagami quickly. Konata tossed her phone onto her bed recklessly and leaped onto it. She plopped her head onto her hand and turned on her TV to the Anime Channel expecting to watch Haruhi. Instead, Yu-Gi-Oh appeared on the screen.

"Why isn't Haruhi on!?" She complained, pounding her fists on her bed. She rolled over and snatched a manga from the pile that was scattered on the floor. _BEEBOOP. _Konata grasped a hold of her cellphone and flipped it open to see a message from Kagami.

_"Its fine. Me, Tsukasa, and Miyuki made a plan. We are all going to head down to Miyuki's place tomorrow afternoon to hang out, then sleep over. Is that all right?"_

She nodded as if someone was sitting next to her, telling her this information. She hopped up and into her computer chair, turning on her monitor almost instinctively. A message appeared on her screen.

Nanako: _You've done your homework, right Konata? Don't Slack Off!_

Konata groaned and typed back,

Konata: _But Sensei! I'll do it tomorrow! You'll see it done when I'm in class on Monday! I promise._

She instantly replied back,

Nanako:_ I'm counting on you!_

Konata turned off her computer screen and dug through her bag once more. She pulled out the packet of World History they had been assigned. Konata studied the questions.

"Too hard." Konata mumbled and shoved it back into the messy, cramped schoolbag. "Time to hit the hay." She threw on a large T-shirt and pajama pants. Konata glanced at the clock, it read: 8:47 PM.

"Doesn't matter. Its time I actually get a goodnights sleep." Konata thought as her eyelids drooped over her eyes and fell into a deep slumber.

**Ok, well, no yuri in this chapter and I know it was kind of short. Sorry. I hope you liked it. :D Konata's personality is kind of off at the end, sorry about that too. I didn't want to change it because even though it was off, I liked it that way. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Sleepover

**Hello again. I know the first chapter was so boring and did not appeal to anyone; not even me. XD Anyway, I hope you like this one and just a hint: a little YURI! :DDD Yay! Thank you DaikonChili for some of the ideas. **

**---------------------------------------------**

Konata pulled on a pair of khaki Capri's and rushed out the door. Her hair flowing in the wind as she scampered down the streets and skidded around corners.

"I wonder where Kona—Eek!" Kagami shrieked as Konata slammed into her causing the two to tumble onto the ground.

"Owwwwww!" Konata yelped, as she rubbed her arms.

"You think you're in pain!?" Kagami shouted as she rubbed her back. They sat there on the sidewalk in stinging pain.

"Kagami! Kona-chan! Are you OK!?" Tsukasa held out her hands to them and pulled the both of them up on their feet.

"Watch where your running next time, Konata! I could've been a stranger! Now wouldn't that have been something?" Kagami lectured Konata.

"Yeah, yeah Kagamin. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I was going to be late if I didn't rush though!"

The train came to an abrupt stop in front of them, smoke billowing from it. Kagami, Tsukasa and Konata all boarded on and took a seat before they were all taken up.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to see her house! It's probably a mansion!" Tsukasa cried, full of enthusiasm. Konata nodded in agreement,

"I bet. Her house is probably made out of gold and has Guardians at her front door! When you make it in though, a wizard will probably appear and make you solve a riddle. If you get a wrong, ZAP! Your magical dust and you get swiped away by Miyuki's lovely maids." Konata could imagine it all as she entered her own otaku universe.

"Come back to Japan, Konata. That's just you and your silly imaginations that seem to exaggerate everything. Its most likely a beautiful two-story home with gates that surround it and a lovely garden that looks like a rainbow. It'd be the perfect dream home!" Kagami's eyes seemed to sparkle as the words poured out of her mouth.

"That doesn't sound like a home I want." Konata shrugged in disagreement. Kagami rolled her eyes.

"Both of your imaginations sound great to live in!" Tsukasa tried to brighten the mood.

"You always want to be neutral, Tsukasa." Kagami sighed.

The train came to another sudden stop. Konata hastily grabbed her sleep over bag and skipped out, followed by Kagami and Tsukasa.

"I think that is it over there." Kagami broke the silence as she looked at the scribbled down address on the crumpled notebook paper and the real address of the house across the street. Konata bolted across the street and in front of Miyuki's front door.

It wasn't a mansion, nor were there any guardians in front of the door. It was a two-story house, with fresh and new looking fence posts boarded up around the house and yard. There were beautiful plants here and there too.

"See," Kagami remarked, "I told you. It was just as I said."

Konata politely stepped on their porch and ran the doorbell. "Coming!" A voice somewhat like Miyuki's voice called out from inside.

A woman Miyuki's height with shoulder length pink hair welcomed them in, "You must be Konata! Oh, and you two must be the twins, Kagami and Tsukasa, right?" She was very friendly.

Konata glanced around at everything, inspecting all the beauty and glory of the house and all the flaws. Miyuki scampered down the stairs gasping and panting for air.

"Oh! I'm sorry I made you all wait! I'll introduce you all to my mother. Kagami, Tsukasa, and Konata, this is my mother." Miyuki's mother bowed and gave a little wave.

"Nice to meet you." They all said in unison.

"Would you like to go upstairs?" Miyuki asked. All three nodded as they trotted up the stairs.

"Wow! Your room is so clean!" Konata exclaimed, exploring every inch of the room.

"You're just surprised by this because your room is never clean, Konata." Kagami noted.

***

Tsukasa and Kagami laid in the cozy sleeping bag they had brought over.

"Are you guys seriously tired?" Konata inquired, bored out of her mind.

"Mmhm ..." Tsukasa mumbled as she slowly drifted away into dream land. Miyuki had been out cold for a half an hour. Kagami shrugged,

"Not really... A little bit." Konata smiled. Kagami sat up to look at Konata and start up a conversation so her friend wouldn't be so bored.

"So..." Kagami trailed off, waiting for Konata to continue her sentence.

"Kagami. Guess what?" Konata crawled out of her sleeping bag and dig into her bag. Kagami stared hard at the bag to see what Konata was pulling out of it.

"You want some?" Konata asked as she finally pulled out the two bottles of Sake. Kagami gasped,

"You drink, Konata!?"

"No! But, do you want to try a little now?"  
"Of course not. I was told over and over again of how alcohol is bad for you." She replied, crossing her arms.

"Kagami! Please? Just a little bit?" Konata pleaded. She shook her head again. Konata held the bottle out to Kagami and nodded her head.

Kagami sighed, "Fine, but if we get in trouble. I'm blaming you."

"Trust me, Kagamin! We won't get caught! I'm a professional when it comes to being secretive!"

She snatched one of the Sake bottles out of Konata's hand.

"So, did you plan this out?" Kagami pouted as she laid the Sake bottle down, very carefully.

"Nooo! You've got it all wrong, my Kagamin! I brought it as a joke!"

"Then, why are we drinking this right now!?" Konata shrugged.

"Kagami, I only brought two bottles, and now we are the only two awake! Just drink with me, pleeeease!?" Konata pleaded. Kagami sighed hopelessly. She grimaced at the thought of her smelling like alcohol but proceeded on pulling the quark out.

"Cheers, Kagamin! Konata exclaimed quietly. Kagami nodded nervously as she felt the bottle touch her lips. The liquid rushed down her tingling throat.

"Ah!" Konata took a few more sips and yawned, looking drowsily at Kagami. "Isn't as bad as I thought. It's actually pretty good." Kagami nodded her head slowly, surprised with what she was agreeing to. Konata's vision was becoming more blurry as the minutes passed by. Kagami gulped down the rest of the Sake and felt suddenly noxious. She rested her hands on her stomach.

"Kagami ... Kiss me?" Konata suggested as she got closer to Kagami's pale face. Kagami glanced at Konata, confused. Konata jumped in even without an answer, pressing her lips hard against Kagami's. Kagami was unresponsive for a minute but finally gave in and kissed Konata back.

Kagami slightly opened her mouth to take a quick breath, but Konata took advantage of the chance that was wide open. She slipped her tongue in and wrestled with Kagami's tongue. Konata noticed as Kagami's tongue became weaker so she explored every inch of her mouth as Kagami let her do so.

Kagami pulled away from the hot make-out they just had, gasping for air. Konata smiled mischievously and slid her hands up Kagami's shirt, tracing her fingers around Kagami's small breasts. Kagami moaned in pleasure as Konata played around with her nipples.

Konata leaned in again and kissed her once more. Kagami begged for more as she traced Konata's lips with her tongue. Konata replied to her request by nipping at her bottom lip which caused a gasp from Kagami. The two began to make-out again, steamier than last time.

"Mm... Kagami?" Tsukasa mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes as she sat up.

Kagami's eyes shot open, immediately pulled away from Konata. Tsukasa's eyes were wide and her mouth gaping. Miyuki too was awake and witnessed them kissing.

"It-It's not what it seems!" Kagami shouted, trying to convince them. Konata sat there in silence, motionless, shocked.

"Sister... I--" Tsukasa trailed off. Kagami shot up and zoomed out the door in just her nightgown and slippers during the pouring rain. Her eyes swelling up in tears and her cheeks turning a rosy red shade.

_No... I'm not like that... That was my first kiss. This is all Konata's fault! Stupid Konata! I knew I shouldn't have trusted her!! _Kagami thought to herself.

Konata glanced over at her two dumbfounded friends and scampered out the door following after Kagami.

"Kagami! I'm so--" Konata started but was cut off by Kagami,

"Shut up and leave me alone! This is all your fault, Konata! I hate you! I hate you so much!" Kagami barked, tears streaming down her face.

"Kagamin ... I didn't mean for this to happen! I know its my fault but--"

"But what, Konata!? There isn't an excuse for what just happened! Nothing you can do to make me forgive you!" Konata's cheek turned red as well,

"But I knew if you were drunk, that'd be the only way that you'd kiss me! Otherwise, you never would have!" There was a quick silence between them.

"I like you, Kagami. I like you so much..." Konata confessed shyly, tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm sorry, Konata but I still can't forgive you. Tsukasa ...I can't imagine what she thinks of me now..." She ran back towards Miyuki's house to get her bags. Konata, drenched, fell on her knees in the middle of the street, tears falling onto her clothes.

***

"You all are quiet today! I suppose that's a good thing!" Ms. Kuroi stated. Konata glanced over at Ms. Kuroi,

"Sensei ... Here." Konata pulled out the homework and handed it to her.

"Wow, Konata! You did it! GREAT JOB!" She shouted happily, patting Konata's head. Konata smiled up at her with her legendary cat smile.

"Did you copy off of... Kagami?" Tsukasa whispered. Konata shook her head in pride. Kagami glared at her and snapped her head back to the front of the classroom.

_PLOP. _Konata glimpsed over and saw a folded piece of notebook paper near the edge of her desk. She took a quick view around the classroom and opened it up.

"_Meet me at the Train Station tomorrow morning at 6:30 AM._

_Kagami__"_

Konata's stomach cringed, frightened to what Kagami could possibly want to speak with her about. Well, of course she knew it was about the kiss and the Sake but what did she possibly want to say?

----------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this one more than the first one! :D Would you like me to continue? 3**


	3. Mistake

**I'm sorry it took me so long. I was being lazy and couldn't think of what might happen. But now I have an idea thankfully. :3 Please enjoy! (Sorry if the beginnings boring.) ^_^''' **

Konata inhaled a deep breath, exhaling slowly. What might happen tomorrow? What will I say? Questions kept reappearing in her confused mind. Konata slammed her eyes shut, wishing her brain would completely shut off so she could fall into a deep slumber; maybe one that she could never wake up from.

_Maybe some video games will get it off my mind! Ha, yeah, that'll work!_

She took a hold of the silver controller and pushed down the power button. Konata slowly bobbed her head, ready for her competition on the battle game.

Konata continuously slammed her petite fingers on the colored buttons.

"Come on!" Konata groaned as her opponent's tiny, pixel fists slammed in her character's stomach. She immediately made her comeback move and smiled mischievously as victory fell upon her.

_One more round… _She thought, hoping she could even last that brief time before passing out. _Ah...Another all-nighter!_

Konata stared blankly at the black screen. She rose, bending backwards stretching and yawning. Konata sprung onto her bed and before she realized, her eyes were shut and her mouth ajar.

***

Konata's eyes fluttered open as her head turned to look at the clock. _7:33 AM._

Her eyes widened and she bolted out of the room, snatching her uniform on the way.

"I'm going to be late! Nooo!" She yelled. She shoved a piece of buttered toast in her mouth as she slipped on her vibrant red skirt.

_What am I missing? _Konata pondered and her eyes quickly traced around the room. She shrugged it off and scampered out the front door.

Konata anxiously awaited the train. She grasped her _Lelouch_ comic from her bag and began scanning over the fragile pages. The train slowly screeched as the driver slammed on the brake. Konata piled on with the rest of the crowd.

"I'm not late, sensei!" Konata shouted after she busted open the classroom door, well after the bell had rung.

"I'm afraid you are, Konata!" Ms. Kuroi laughed. "Get to your seat!"

Konata sighed and quickly plopped down, glancing at her three friends. Tsukasa waved, grinning shyly while Miyuki smiled and pushed up her round glasses before lifting up her pale yellow pencil again. Kagami paid no attention and glared at the chalkboard, her lavender hair shining in the light from the large window beside her.

"Hey, Kagamin, what's wrong!?" Konata exclaimed.

Kagami shuffled in her seat a bit, completely ignoring her. Konata cocked her head, confused. She slightly tapped her shoulder. Kagami glimpsed at Konata from the corner of her eye and moved her shoulder away.

It was the same all class period. Kagami avoided any contact with Konata all throughout the class.

Konata sat down next to Kagami,

"Kagamin! Why are you ignoring me?"

Kagami glowered at her, "Why? I can't believe you forgot!"

Konata finally realized it, the note. "Well—I… I didn't mean to completely! I was trying to get my mind off of it!"

"NOW, you realize it. Jeez, Konata. You really annoy me. I'm sick of your childish games too. You need to grow up! We _are_ in high school!" Kagami rolled her eyes and stomped off.

Konata slapped her forehead and slumped down in her seat. _How can I make it up to her? _She questioned herself.

"Kagamin! Wait up!" She called out.

Kagami glanced over her shoulder and stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Give me one more chance! We'll meet tomorrow. Same time, same place! How does _that _sound?" Konata suggested hopefully.

"No! No more chances!" Kagami snapped, clenching her fists.

Konata's heart sank, "But—"

"I just gave you the answer! No." Kagami trudged away angrily.

Konata sighed, "Now what? I have got to plan."

***

"Kagami, hold on a second!" Konata cried out.

"What do you want!? I don't want to talk to you!" Kagami spun around to face Konata. Tsukasa worriedly waited for her sister.

Konata took a hold of Kagami's shoulder, dragging her away from Tsukasa. Kagami slapped her hand away,

"Stop it! What do you want!?" Kagami shouted.

"I'm really sorry, Kagamin! I really like you! I'm not kidding." Konata confessed again, her cheeks on fire.

Kagami hesitated, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with you!"

Kagami shot her eyes away from Konata's round, cute face. "Well—I mean… I don't…" She trailed off.

Konata stared at her in wonder. "You don't what?"

"I don't like girls…" She questioned herself for a moment there. "Besides, if I did, imagine what other people would think!"

"I don't care. My dad wouldn't care either. He's used to this, he plays dating Sims!"

"Don't turn this into a laughing matter, Konata!" Kagami barked.

"Ok, Ok! Anyways, I do… I want you to forgive me, please?"

She gazed back into Konata's emerald eyes, "I don't know…" She dashed out of Konata's sight, Tsukasa following after her, fading as they got farther away. Konata didn't have time to say anything; she leisurely walked home, her mind racing.

Konata frowned as she glanced at her phone. _Hm. I'll call her._ She picked it up, the dial tone blaring in her ear. _Riiiiiing Riiiiing. _

"_Hello?" _A soft voice said.

"Is Kagami-Chan there?"

"_Speaking. Konata, is that you?"_

Konata gulped, "Yep! I wanted to ask. What do you mean, you don't know?"

"_Oh, Konata. Don't bring THAT up again…" _She whispered_._ "_I just don't know_. _I have to go…"_

"Hold on! Don't go yet! Why don't you know?" Konata inquired.

"_Fine! Fine! I forgive you. Now, I have to go. I don't want to talk anymore." _

"Wait! One more question. Think about it. Do you like me…? More than a friend, I mean."

The dial tone sounded again. She had hung up. Konata sighed, wondering if her feelings would ever be returned.

**Ok, boring chapter. Sorry about that. V_V Thanks, Ramsey, for a few of the ideas. :] Should I continue? **


	4. Author's Note Important!

**Please read, this is REALLY important. Seriously, everybody who doesn't want to be left wondering might want to read this.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, well, I'm not continuing this story any longer. I'm really sorry and I might be disappointing a couple of people but I seriously don't know where I'm going with this crap story. Even if it's my first fanfic, I don't know what the next chapter would be about and so far, as you can tell, it doesn't seem as if Kagami has any feelings for Konata at all and how I'm gonna make them progress.**

**Thank you for all the advice everybody's given me to at least get to Ch. 3… Thank you for all the reviews too. Also why I'm quitting is because I, myself, hate this story. And with me hating this story, there is going to be no feeling at all in what I'm writing so I'm gonna be writing really boring crap if I did continue it. Or it would just suck. **

**I'm sorry and please understand why I'm doing this. I hope nobody's to disappointed or mad but this is how I'm gonna end it. Thank you guy's for reading my note. :]**


End file.
